battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
List all found glitches in The Battle Cats. Feel free to report new glitches that had not been listed on this page. Energy Glitch It allows the user to refill their energy by changing device's date. This glitch was patched in the 5.0.0 update. However, you can still use it to get out of recovery mode. How to perform the glitch: Time traveling User can play events within two days beyond, but most of the time the game will display the HGT Error. Broken User Rank The rewards are not given as wanted: some users don't get all the rewards, while others can upgrade their Cats beyond the limit fixed by the user rank. Cat Dupe Glitch This glitch can let the player place multiple entries of the same Cat Unit in their team. The glitch was fixed in version 3.0. HGT Error This error will occur if the players change date/time. The game will be in Recovery Mode and the players can't access to Special Events, Cat Capsules and Login Bonus can't be received.You just have to go to the day and hit auto time then move it up a day then you can access special events. Icon Glitch Sometimes in the Upgrade Screen, God Cat's icon will be replaced with Basic Cat's. Missing Graphics Some of the graphic in the Cat Base Menu (doors in the background, texts,...), in battle (castle, Cat icons,...) can't be seen, and they are displayed as white squares. Usually occurs when tampering with the game's files. Missing Music Some of the background music and sound effects will not play or they will loop back early. Half-Dead Screen iOS Devices Exclusively occurring for iOS 9 users; this glitch causes only half of the screen to operate. This renders some buttons and main gameplay elements useless; most notably the "Skip" button at the intro, the "Attack" button, the ability to fire the Cat Cannon, and the last cat on each of the rows. Although some buttons may appear blocked, such as the Rare Cat Capsule or Save Data Transfer they can be accessed by dragging your finger from the side of the screen that is operating onto the dead part of the screen; the button will be "pressed" and allows you to access its contents. PONOS has officially stated that The Battle Cats didn't support iOS 9, it was fixed in version 3.0.1. Android Devices Whilst fixed for iOS users, the half-dead screen bug can still occur for Android users if, the game is launched whilst Android OS is in landscape mode. The game will take the width of portrait mode and then set the game window size accordingly leaving a large black margin around the edge. If affected, the solution is simple: kill the application off and relaunch in portrait mode. Bottom-right Cat on the Upgrade Menu The Cat that appear in front of the doors can be seen in the Cat Base menu also appear in the Upgrade menu, the Cat disappear when the player go back to the Cat Base. How this happen is unknown. Category:Game Features